For Love
by Jaishimahara
Summary: Al ser prisionera y testigo de los actos mas crueles, Hinata Hyuuga, ex heredera Hyuuga y ahora esclava deberá enfrentar los deseos egoístas de 3 hombres Uchihas, quienes buscaran por todos los medios adueñarse de todo su ser, sin contar con sus deseos de venganza para con las personas que mataron a su amor, los que mataron a Naruto. Rango M por torturas y violaciones.


Hola, seguro se preguntaran el porqué de esta publicación, bueno mientras escribía el siguiente capítulo de "6 Tomoes" y "Loving" me puse a pensar y pensar buscando la inspiración para continuarlos, pero de pronto apareció esta idea que pulsaba mi mente una y otra vez, pensándola un poco y dándole forma pude encontrar una historia que en sí, los atrapara desde el inicio hasta el final; jejeje siguiendo el actual y extraño fetiche adquirido será un harem, mejor dicho un cuarteto? Entre Hinata, Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto y no; lamento decepcionar corazones pero no habrá yaoi, todo será hetero y Hinata será el centro de todo, bueno espero les guste porque a mí me encanto y sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

 **Parejas:** Hinata Hyuuga, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki (habrá un poco de todo)

 **Tipo:** Drama, Romance, Hentai, Echhi, Familiar.

 **Advertencias:** Múltiples parejas, Tortura física y metal, sadomasoquismo, esclavitud y sometimiento.

 ** _For Love_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

Tras vilo antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo en la maltratada piel de sus rodillas y palmas hacerse más daño, escuchando en el eco de la oscuridad como las cavernosas risas de sus verdugos que se mofaban de ella, de su torpeza y de su desgracia, Hinata apretó con fuerza sus parpados, negando con todas sus fuerzas derramar las lágrimas de dolor e impotencia que sentía en esos momentos, conteniendo su dolor con valentía cuando uno de esos hombres (harto de esperar que se levantase por si sola) rudamente la tomo de su larga cabellera y con fuerza tirar de ella, casi sintiendo como este quería sacarle el cuero cabelludo.

-oye, oye tranquilo- exclamo uno de ellos entre medio de las burlas generales. –Sabes bien que pasara si no la entregamos en "buenas condiciones", ¿no?- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "buenas condiciones".

-no tienes que repetirlo- susurro el otro hombre que rápidamente soltaba el pelo femenino y tiraba con fuerza de la cadena, Hinata logro avanzar lentamente, cuidando de no tropezar con los grilletes que tenía en los pies y que conectados con una corta cadena hacia sus manos, componían las esposas perfectas para impedir su escape.

-bien, que no se te olvide Sato, no quiero ni imaginarme como se pondría el Uchiha si la dañamos- respondió con pereza mientras pasaba sus manos detrás de su nuca, Sato miro de reojo a la mujer que estaba entre ellos, no comprendiendo el interés de el "Uchiha" para con ella, era obvio que la mujer no representaba ninguna amenaza ni era digna de admiración,- una más del motón de esclavas- pensó son hostilidad.

-que molesto- bostezó el tercer y último integrante del grupo, -me es imposible pensar en una buena razón para que ese Uchiha quiera a esta mujer, se ve tan simple y sosa- hizo un mohín con su boca ocasionando la risa general de sus compañeros, Hinata siguió caminado en completo silencio, escuchando como cada palabra de esos hombres destroza su ya en si destruida autoestima, agacho la mirada mientras sus manos se hacían puños, pensando en una forma de poder escapar de su cautiverio e ir en rescate de sus compañeras y hermana, sintiendo la frustración quemar su laringe al ver lo que temía desde el momento en el que la sacaron a rastras de su celda.

No podía usar su chacra.

Bloqueo cualquier pensamiento y sentimiento de pánico que florecía de manera alarmante dentro de ella, ideando un sinfín de planes que la ayudaran a escapar, sintiendo en su cuerpo el frio del ambiente al salir poco a poco a la superficie, Hinata empezó a tiritar por el clima, viendo sus ropas (lo que quedaba de su chaleco ninja junto con sus maltrechos y deshilachados pantalones) con tristeza y desolación, sintió en la plantas de sus desnudos pies las piedras que componían el camino por donde ella era llevada lastimarle sin misericordia.

Los hombres la llevaron por un sendero de tierra en medio de los árboles, escuchando su "amena conversación" hacer eco en las ramas de los árboles, Hinata miro de reojo el lugar, descubriendo dentro de sus memorias que ese bosque tenia cierto parecido con Konoha, su aldea, su hogar, apretó sus palmas con fuerza, tensando sus brazos y haciendo más presión en los grilletes, agravando aún más las quemaduras que dejo el metal en su piel.

Mordió sus labios para evitar derrumbarse allí mismo, dolía, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero lo que más le dolía era el corazón, pensó en todas la personas que conoció en su vida, sus compañeros, amigos, familiares, aldeanos, en todos, pensó en ellos mientras delicadas lagrimas corrían por su sucio y maltratado rostro, todos ellos tenían sueños, oportunidades y una vida por delante.

Vida que fue cegada por los demonios Uchiha, la Hyuuga sintió el corazón llenarse de odio al recordarlos, el odio que nació dentro de ella al ver su patria destruida, rencor al ser testigo de tan crueles actos y el dolor al presenciar la muerte de su padre delante de sus ojos, muchos pelearon por la libertad y su país, así como muchos perecieron al intentarlo.

Hinata pensó en Naruto sintiendo el pecho llenarse de dolor, Naruto, su querido Naruto-kun peleo tan arduamente con todo su corazón por la libertad, mas lágrimas y pequeños sollozos se hicieron presente en ella, ahogándola con la agonía de su amor que la quemaba por dentro, Naruto peleo con toda sus fuerzas, pero siendo su destino igual que el de los kages y ninjas de alto rango, muertos o encerrados como prisioneros de por vida.

Hinata jamás podrá sacarse de su mente la imagen de su amado Naruto-kun al ser derrotado por el Uchiha, sentir en su cuerpo el dolor al ver como su amor era atravesado por un chidori y caer inerte en el suelo, salió abrupta mente de sus pensamiento al sentir un tirón en su brazo.

-maldita mujer, te dije que te movieras, no tengo todo tu tiempo- gruño el hombre mientras tironeaba más de ella, Hinata se mordió la lengua para evitar que una queja saliera de sus labios siendo guiada por ese hombre hasta un prado iluminado por un brillo naranja, Hinata al ver la escena que se desarrollaba allí hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

Paso por el sendero que dividía en dos esa pequeña villa que habían creado los Uchiha, viendo como los ninjas capturados cumplían como esclavos, simples siervos que trabajaban hasta desfallecer para completar el capricho del Uchiha mayor, construir su propia aldea.

Miro con sus apagados ojos perlas la crueldad con las que eran tratados, como eran azotados para la diversión de sus capataces y los niños usados en entretenimiento de los mayores, Hinata cerro sus ojos con fuerza, no queriendo recordar los actos atroces que cometieron en los calabozos los peones de los Uchiha para con las mujeres y los niños, ¡los niños! Pensó con dolor e impotencia siendo arrastrada hacia la "casona principal" de todo el lugar, Hinata vio la casa con desolación, jurando desde el fondo de su ser que ella se vengaría, haría pagar a esos monstruos todo lo que hicieron y seria libre, todos nuevamente serian libres, por ella, por su hermana, por Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Gaara, Kankuo, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gay, Neji, por Naruto y por todos los que perecieron por la guerra, la muerte y la ambición, que ella haría pagar a los Uchihas, les daría tanto dolor que desearan haberla matado en el momento en el que tuvieron oportunidad.

Hola, espero que les haya gustado porque a mí me ha encantado, bueno referente a las parejas no descarto que habrá una que otra insinuación con varios personajes pero los principales serán Hinata, Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto, aunque aún no me decidido con quien ella se quedara para el final; así que si queridas lectoras, será una votación (como amo las votaciones :3 ), desde este momento ustedes decidirán entre uno de estos chicos quien se quedara con Hinata, espero que participen y pues bueno, el que tenga más popularidad gane XD.

Pdta: Les puedo hacer una pregunta ¿les gustaría que yo hiciera un fic yaoi? Bueno siempre fue mi sueño escribir uno y tengo una "zukulenta" idea sobre un fi casi con Menma (como adoro a ese chico) con Sasuke de RTN, me encantaría que me dieran su opinión al respecto pues es muy valiosa para mí, gracias por su atención.

 _Atte._

 _Jaishimahara ;)_


End file.
